


Podfic: Sheriff Thinks Derek Is the Terminator

by anna_unfolding



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, M/M, Not a Terminator!AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Sheriff Stilinski is rad but clueless, beep boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Devil Doll's ficlet: "The Sheriff Thinks Derek Is the Terminator thing."</p><p>Reader's summary: Sheriff Stilinski jumps to the wrong conclusion when faced with evidence that Derek is not entirely human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Sheriff Thinks Derek Is the Terminator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbylee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sheriff Thinks Derek Is the Terminator](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23236) by devildoll. 



> Recorded for Abbylee on the occasion of her birthday.
> 
> Thank you, Devil Doll, for having a blanket permission statement allowing podficcers to record and post your work!

mp3 link [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?p4i3bgj8dzbk69e).  
Length: 5:35


End file.
